The Longing Of Motherhood
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE-SHOT...IS COMPLETE! Minerva is feeling down because she has no children. Can Albus ease her pain and give her what she's wanted for a long time?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously.

A/N: This is my first one shot, which will be interesting, hopefully. I usually don't write them, because they just feel so final after the first chapter. And if you have ever read any of my other fics, then you should know that I love to draw things out. Hehehe! LOL! But I am hoping that this short story will help me through my writers block and allow me to move on with Music of the Night and Disappearing. Hehehe.

Minerva smiled sadly as she watched the Hogwarts Express leave the platform. This was the ending of another chapter in the life of young Harry Potter. He had defeated Voldemort and now, the entire wizarding world would be safe from any harm. He would move on to be the new Minister of Magic, thus taking him as far away from the Dursley's house as he possibly could, which would be good news for all those concerned.

Hermione Granger had successfully completed her animagus training, which would come in handy with the Order. She would also be taking up the position of Potions teacher as soon as the new term started, for Professor Severus Snape had finally been offered the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, which made him a lot more bearable.

Ron Weasly had somehow managed, to everyone's surprise and excitement, to successfully complete his seventh year without totally being harmed or harming anyone else. He would be joining his father at the ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. It hadn't been his first choice, but figured that it would be better to start of with that and, should he decide, move to a different department later.

Turning slowly, Minerva wiped a tear from her cheek. It was not often she allowed a tear to fall, but she could not help it. The feeling she got in the pit of her stomach was the same year after year. No matter how hard she fought it, she would grow close to each and every one of her students, watching over them as they were her own. Especially her Gryffindors; they were her cubs.

The tears began to flow quicker now, sliding down her cheeks freely. Pulling out a handkerchief, she delicately dabbed at her eyes and wiped her nose. _Stop it right now, Minerva Katherine McGonagall,_ she scolded herself. _You knew this would happen. You knew that they would have to grow up eventually. Now stop being so selfish. They are not yours. They are someone else's!_

Oh, how the truth could hurt. Her last thought seemed to tear at her heart, slowly killing her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a soft voice whispering.

"Minerva?" She tensed and, quickly wiping her tears away. But it was in vain, for as she turned around, she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Oh, Albus," she whispered, under her breath. She looked down sadly, wringing her hands tightly. "I didn't know you were here." She attempted a smile, but it was very weak.

"Minerva, what ever is wrong," asked Albus, placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her face so that their eyes met.

"It's rather hard to explain," she said, feeling new tears swell up in her eyes. She tried to speak, but the tears choked her, keeping the words from coming out. Turning, she began to run.

"Minerva, please come back," called out Albus, chasing her. Then, without another though, Minerva transformed into her cat form, allowing for better and faster sprinting. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew that she had to get away before Albus could catch up with her. She did not want him to see her cry and think that she was weak. She didn't like anyone to see her so vulnerable, even if it was her best friend of so many decades. She had only allowed him to see her cry a few times, and he had been so kind to not mention it to anyone else.

Among the many thoughts that were running through her mind, she did not even notice that she had unconsciously run to the Quidditch pitch. Not stopping to wonder why here of all places, she scurried up the tapestry and into the teachers box. At least here, she could have a pretty good view of people walking onto the pitch. She changed into her human form, sat down on the front bench, and rested her head in her hands. How was she ever going to explain this sudden outburst to Albus? This was not like her.

"Oh, Minerva," came his voice. She jumped to her feet and looked at him. "I must say, you are the most difficult person to keep up with, especially in your animagus form."

"Albus, why did you follow me?" hissed Minerva. She wasn't really mad at him, but at herself. She should have known she could not outrun him, no matter which form she chose. "Why did you follow me when I clearly want to be alone?" Albus looked at her, not seeming to be mad, but without that merry twinkle he usually had.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said, walking up to her. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. You seemed so upset at the platform, and it is clear to me that I was correct in my assumption." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "My dear, whatever is wrong?" Minerva looked down.

"I was just ashamed of you seeing me cry, that's all," she replied. "I don't like people to see me cry, you know that." Albus smiled.

"You can't always be as strong as you pretend to be, Minerva," he said. Lifting her chin so that she would look at him, he could tell that there was something she didn't want to tell him. "Now, why might you be crying?" Minerva bit her lip before deciding to tell him. He was, after all, her most trusted male friend.

"Well, you see, Albus, I just can't stand the fact that more of my students are leaving. So many of them say that they will visit and write, but they won't. And I care so much for them like they are my own. I know it is foolish and silly of me to get so worked up over such a small thing as this, but we both know that I am not getting any younger. My chances for a child are very slim at this point and I'm not even married. No one is going to want to marry me. I'm too old and I'm not even pretty."

Tears were flooding down her cheeks now and she couldn't stop them. She wiped them away furiously, wishing she could control herself. She was shocked when she felt Albus pull her into an embrace. She dreamt about the moment she would be in his arms for a long time. The only differences were that she was crying and he was showing her sympathy. If only he could be hugging her because he loved her as much as she loves him. But that was not the case. He only saw her as a friend, not a prospect for a wife.

"Now, you listen to me, Tabby," he commanded in his calm, yet firm, voice. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, funny, sweet woman and any man would kill to be married to you." He inhaled her sweet scent. He had loved her almost from the start, but something was always in the way. First, she was his student. Then, there was the whole war with Grindlewald in 1945. Just when he decided to tell her, Voldemort threatened the wizarding world. Minerva interrupted his thought process when she spoke next.

"Thank you for the kind words, Albus, but I can't see any of it," said Minerva, burying her face in her beard. It felt good to be so close to him. No matter the reason, she was grateful for him being so sweet. Pulling back slightly, Albus looked into Minerva's eyes and smiled.

"Well, Ms. McGonagall," he said. "If you cannot see what I see, then perhaps all you need is a little help." He conjured up a mirror and placed it in her hand. She slowly put it up in front of her face and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were slightly red from crying, and she felt a heavy weight upon her heart. Albus now stood behind her and, with his hands holding her arms, he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what you see, my dear Tabby, but what I see is a beautiful goddess with more passion and conviction for a single student than most women can ever hope to know or possess in their entire lifetime." He carefully rubbed small circles on her back as he said this. Then, without another thought, he turned her around and pulled her into him, waving his hand over the mirror, causing it to disappear. He was surprised at how easily his arm fit around her waist. Taking her hand in his, he kissed the fingertips. "And I would be forever honored if you would allow me to call you mine. I love you with all my heart." He kissed the top of her forehead and held his breath, wondering what her answer would be. She pulled back slightly and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Albus, I love you too," she said. "But are you sure you want to waste your love on someone… like me?" Albus couldn't believe his ears. How could someone with her intelligence not see how perfect she was? Kneeling, he grabbed onto her hand.

"I have loved you for as long as I can possibly remember," he said. "Of all the years that you and I have known each other, have you ever known me to waste my time or my feelings on anything I didn't think was a good idea?" Minerva shook her head, not even attempting to stop crying. "Please tell me that you'll believe me when I say that I am not wasting anything on you, my love?" Minerva nodded and laughed.

"Yes, Albus, I believe you," she said. Albus smiled, stood up, and proceeded to kiss her tears away until he finally reached her lips. The kiss on her lips was soft at first, but then grew in intensity when Minerva proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. Their tongues explored the others mouth, each savoring the taste of their newfound love. They only pulled back when the need for oxygen proved to be too great. Minerva's lips were swollen, but she didn't care.

"Minerva," whispered Albus as he rained kisses on her neck.

"Hmm?" asked Minerva, as she leaned her head back so Albus could have better access. She looked down when she felt him slip something onto her finger. She gasped when she saw a gold ring with a diamond in the middle and a sapphire on either side.

"Marry me?" he asked, enjoying the look on her face. It was rare that he could surprise her like this, so when he actually did surprise her, he really enjoyed it.

Minerva had to blink twice to make sure she had heard him correctly. Did he actually propose? _Yes, he did,_ she thought. Smiling, she nodded.

"Yes, I will marry you," she said. Albus then picked her up and carried her away from the Quidditch pitch, up to the castle, and into her room. He then set her back down on her feet. By then, the pins in Minerva's hair had already begun to fall out. When Minerva noticed this, she decided to pull the rest of them out. Her hair fell in waves of black down her back, streaks of grey dispersed here and there. Albus brushed his fingers through the curls.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Minerva," he said. "You should wear it that way more often." Minerva looked at him playfully.

"Maybe I will," she said.

"How can I get rid of that 'maybe'?" inquired Albus, that twinkle back in his eye. A sly smile spread on Minerva's lips. She looked at her bed, and then back at him.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," she said. Albus laughed as he pulled her close and Minerva nibbled on his ear.

"You know, Minerva, I've never seen this side of you before, and I hope to see more of it. Now, if I am not mistaken, you are in need of a child of your own. Would you mind if we shared one?" He began to pull down the collar on her robes.

"No, not at all," replied Minerva, her breath becoming shorter. Albus picked her up and laid her on her bed. For the rest of the afternoon, and for a better part of the night, they made up for all the lost time over the years.

_Eleven Years And Nine Months Later_

"Athena Diana Dumbledore, come back here!" commanded Minerva. The little girl with long black hair and deep green eyes stopped and reluctantly walked back to where her mother was.

"But mom," she whined. "I want to get my school shopping done so I can go play with Amanda." The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was the same every year, but this year was different for Minerva for two reasons. One was because of Athena and the other was…

"Where is your twin brother?" Minerva asked.

"Right here, mum," came a voice. Minerva jumped when the boy with auburn hair and bright blue eyes walked up behind her.

"Oh, Joshua David, please do not sneak up on my like that," she said, placing her hand over her heart. "I swear the two of you will be the death of me."

"Sorry, mum," smiled Joshua.

"Where is your father, dear?" Minerva asked as she looked in his bags to make sure Albus had gotten him all the right things. She had been worried he would buy Joshua a lot of frivolous things in addition to the things needed. But she stopped worrying because she knew Joshua was responsible enough. While Athena was daddy's little girl and was just like him in personality, Joshua had always taken after her, so she knew she was safe.

"No doubt he's getting more candy," smiled Athena. "You know da'. He's very keen on those muggle candies."

"I see your mother has finally gotten some of that Scottish influence on you." The three turned around to see Albus standing there, a bag of candies in his hand. Minerva smiled at how well Athena knew her father.

"Yes, and what of it?" asked Minerva, wrapping her arm around her husband.

"Nothing," smiled Albus, kissing the top of her head.

"Ugh, not in the street, please," begged Athena, pretending to gag.

"Oh, Athena, stop it," pushed Joshua. "Come on, let's go get out pets."

"I'm getting a cat," said Athena as she and Joshua walked away and into the crowds of Diagon Ally. "I see no point in getting an owl, since we can use the school's owl. Not to mention mum and da' will be there with us if anything should go wrong. As for a toad…" After that, Minerva and Albus could hear nothing of what was being said. Albus chuckled slightly as he looked at Minerva.

"What is it?" she asked.

"After nearly eleven years, it still amazes how much those two remind me of you. Joshua is so kind and gentle; and Athena is so intelligent."

"Don't give me all the blame for their personalities," teased Minerva. "There's more in them than you think. There's Joshua's calmness and attentive listening. And then Athena's incredibly bit sweet tooth-," Minerva was cut off when Albus pressed his finger against her lips.

"Did I mention Athena's ability to talk?" Before Minerva could answer, Albus kissed her softly on the lips. Afterward, they walked slowly and silently, enjoying each others company.

**The End…..**

A/N2: There it is and I hope you guys like it. I know it's a bit of unusual for me to be writing a one shot and one so angsty. Well, it's pretty angsty in my opinion. But I felt it had to be written. And for those who are curious, I am not going to be killing of Minerva in Music of the Night. I know I thought about it, but afterwards, I decided not to. Just FYI for those who are currently reading Music of the Night! Peace out. Always Hopeful


End file.
